elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Restless Spirit
Restless Spirit is an Imperial Cult quest in . It is one of the shrine sergeant quests given by Kaye. Background Kaye says that an Argonian Imperial cult member named Okur in Hla Oad seeks the help of the cult. As many Argonians, she is sensitive to the spirits of the otherworld and has repeatedly been visited by a ghost that claims to be a murder victim. Kaye asks the Nerevarine to investigate on the matter and bring justice to the restless spirit if possible. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Kaye at the Imperial Chapels in Ebonheart for a new shrine sergeant mission. #Travel to Hla Oad to investigate Okur, who claims that she is being visited by the ghost of a murder victim. #Talk to Okur to learn that she is being visited by the ghost of Julielle Aumine, who will only be put to rest when the four smugglers who killed her are dead, and when her amulet is returned to her husband. #Find the four smugglers, Dudley, Larisus Dergius, Ralos Othrenim, and Thervam Drelas, hiding out in Yasamsi, along the road south of town. #Kill the smugglers and return Julielle Aumine's Amulet to Okur. #Return to Kaye to complete the quest. Detailed walkthrough Kaye at the Imperial Chapels in Ebonheart wants the Nerevarine to investigate the Argonian in Hla Oad, who claims that she is being visited by the ghost of a murder victim. The guards can't do anything and the Nerevarine must see if justice can be served in this case. Travel to Hla Oad and find Okur's house in the northeast of town. Okur will say that she is being visited by the ghost of a woman, Julielle Aumine, who will only be put to rest when the four smugglers who killed her are dead, and when her amulet is returned to her husband. The four smugglers, Dudley, Larisus Dergius, Ralos Othrenim and Thervam Drelas, are hiding out in Yasams,i the road south of town. Ralos Othrenim is the one who has Julielle Aumine's amulet. They're tougher then the average criminal, so be careful. Return the amulet to Okur, who will return it to Julie's husband. Return to Kaye for the reward of a Scroll of Hellfire, a Scroll of Summon Flame Atronach, and a Scroll of the Fifth Barrier. Reward *Scroll of Hellfire *Scroll of Summon Flame Atronach *Scroll of the Fifth Barrier Journal entries Trivia *Returning to Kaye and admitting failure in the task causes his disposition to drop by ten. *Dergius is probably the hardest to beat, because he is armed with a Steel Claymore. *The amulet is neither valuable nor magical, and looks exactly like any other Common Amulet. *If Ralos is killed and the amulet isn't taken, it will disappear after three days and will be gone forever. *It is possible to simply refuse to do this quest. Kaye will be disappointed and will ask the Nerevarine to come back in a day for another mission. His disposition will also drop by ten. ru:Неупокоенный дух